Please Just STOP all the Lies!
by DontSayTheTruth
Summary: When IGGY rapes Max, things are never the same. Fang leaves and Nudge is terrified. Why you may ask? Because Iggy ment to rape Nudge, not Max.  Sorry about the summary. kinda sux. but the story is pretty good! check it out!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! This is going to be my fist fan-fiction. Please Review! But I'm not gunna be one of those crazy people that are like AHH REVIEW! But if you don't mind **

**Chapter 1**

_**Are you trying to hurt me?**_

It's been 3 weeks, 3 days, and 9 hours since Fang left me. It wasn't even my fault. Well I guess it could've been. I bet you're kind of confused. Here I will explain things for you

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_Fang it's not what you think!"  
>"NOT WHAT I THINK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"<br>"Fang if you would just listen to m-"  
>"I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO YOU! I CANT BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO ME!"<em>

_Fang was absolutely furious. I can believe that he thought that my baby was Iggy's! And of all people he chose Iggy! I wanted to tell him so badly that it was his child, but sadly it wasn't. Fang believes that I cheated on him. When in reality I got raped. I wish he would just listen to me! I mean come on I can't even -_

_"MAX ARE YOU IGNORING ME NOW!" Fangs face wasn't olive toned anymore, it was bright red!  
>"NO NOT AT ALL!" I screamed!<br>"You know what Max, I thinks that it is better off if I just left" and with that he was out the door before I could tell him the one thing that I have wanted to tell him since I was 13. I wanted to tell him that I loved him._

_*End of flashback*_

I haven't eaten in 2 weeks. I'm to upset to eat. And don't go thinking "OH MY GOD MAX IS ANEREXIC!" because I'm not. I just don't have anything to live for anymore. Then I felt someone enter my room. The flock never saw me cry. So I quickly pulled myself together and looked over my shoulder. It was someone short and she had blonde curls.  
>"Hey Angel." Was all I could say<br>"Max?" My vision started to cleared and I saw that she was, crying. My baby was crying!  
>"Come here Angel. Will you tell me what's wrong sweetie? Please?"<br>I looked into her eyes and I wanted to cry all over again. I could see that she was sad. If anyone hurt her I would kill them with my bare hands.

"Max I don't like seeing you cry, it makes me feel so heart broken. And you do have something to live for. You have the flock. You have Me, Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy." The thought of what Iggy did to me came running through my head. "I know you miss Fang Max, but please, I miss the old Max."

I looked outside my door. I saw Nudge crying her eyes out. She hasn't been the same since I told her what Iggy did. She was the only one who knew. She was frightened at first. But hey, who wouldn't. I mean it could have been worse. Because Iggy had mistakenly rapped me, instead of Nudge.

**I know that it was really short and I apologize. I have read stories about Max being rapped by Fang, but never by Iggy. So I thought it would be nice to have a change! Please review. Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't written in a while. WHOOPS! My uncle just passed away so we have been up in New Jersey. But now I'm back and ready to write! I'm gunna try and take things slower this time. Soooooo. Let's see how this goes…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except a pair of socks. :D**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**If only he would listen.**_

I decided to be strong for the flock. When they need a leader, you have to be one. So I quickly pulled myself together. Angel got off my lap and ran over to nudge. They are so sweet together! I mean it's like Christmas morning when they are together. I couldn't help but smile at them. Nudge looked at me and I could tell she was feeling broken inside.

"Hey Angel to you mind leaving for a second I need to talk to nudge"  
>"Sure thing Max!" Angel ran out of the room.<br>"AND NO READING MINDS!" I screamed. And I could only hear a faint "Yes mam."  
>"Max I'm so sorry I never should have gotten in a relationship with him! If I knew he was going to do this I would've stopped dating him immediately! I never wanted to see you get hurt! And I never wanted to see Fang leave. Because I know that broke you heart."<p>

I felt so bad for Nudge; it's not her fault I was raped by her boyfriend. But when she brought up Fang I couldn't help but feel warm tears in my eyes. I took a deep breath and decided to say something I never thought I would.

"Your right Nudge, Fang did break my heart." I sounded so depressed, and all she did was tell me the truth, he did break my heart. There was an awkward silence between us. Then I finally spoke again.  
>"Nudge we live in a crazy messed up world. I know you love Iggy. And honestly he loves you, ALOT. So don't let me get in the way of anything. He's blind so it's not like he knew it was me. Plus we sound ALOT alike." I said trying to make the awkwardness fly away.<p>

"Max your right we DO live in a messed up world. And I do Love Iggy, A LOT. So what do you think I should do?" Her eyes were pleading now. Like she wanted me to tell her what to do in HER love life.  
>"Actually Nudge I think you should talk things through with Iggy." Hopefully that was a good enough answer.<br>"Sounds great Max. Can you send him in? Please?" I looked into those eyes of hers and I knew she was serious about fixing things with Iggy.  
>"Sure sweetie, be right back." And with that I left the room.<p>

I walked into the kitchen with all eyes on me. At first I was confused so I raised my eyebrow at them and they all pointed to Angel. Oh great I thought. The little mind reader spilled everything! I saw that everyone had been crying. Well all except Iggy. Man I wanted to punch him into next week!  
>"Hey Iggy, Nudge wants to talk to you."<br>And with that he left the table. It was kind of creepy the way he stopped half way in the hall way and turned towards me. He sprinted back towards me, and I couldn't help but scream. Because the last time he did that I got raped by him. One of my best friends raped me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the back yard.

I looked at him with a WTH look. But of course he couldn't see me and I had to tell him  
>"What the hell?" I said sounding as mad as I could, even though I felt so sad and scared that I could just crawl into a ball and die. Right there, in that corner.<br>"You're not Nudge?" he asked, and I looked at his face and saw a single tear fall down it.  
>"Nope I'm Max; you know the one you raped." I said harshly.<p>

_Iggy POV_

Oh sit, shit, shit, shit. I didn't have sex with Nudge. SHIT! I had sex with to wrong person! No wonder why she kept slapping me! I was so confused that night.

_*Flashback*  
><em>_I came home from a party my friend was throwing. And I will admit that I got a little drunk. Ok maybe not a little, here left me rephrase that. I got drunk, and it was bad._

"_Come on don't be that way Nudge, you were the one who wanted this!"  
>"I NEVER WANTED THI-"but I cut her off with me mouth pressed against hers. Her lips were so soft, I got lost in them right away.<br>Then she slapped me, hard, and I felt a sharp pain on the side of my head.  
>"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed<br>"That's what you get you bastard!" she screamed.  
>"You're going to pay for that Nudge!" and with that I kissed her, hard. She struggled the entire night. I kept wondering why I was doing this. And why nudge didn't feel the same way. She was so skinny and petite. This girl had curves, but I just thought that it was my mind playing tricks on me.<br>__*End of flashback*_

But now I know why she was acting like this. Because it wasn't Nudge I was raping, it was Max. I looked over at the direction where I heard her voice. And apologized so many times.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! Max I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you! I thought it was Nudge. And I didn't even this I was rapping someone. I thought that Nudge and I were having sex, not that I was raping you! I feel like a bastard. And now I know why Fang left. He saw the girl he loved getting raped by me! But her thought WE were having sex!" I said as quickly as possible.  
>Then it was silent.<p>

**Max POV  
><strong>I was fangs only love? I didn't know he felt that way. I thought he just wanted to be friends, but I guess not. He wanted to be more than friends. He was my first and only love as well. If only he could come back. Even if he left right after he came. I just wanted to tell him that I love him too.

**So! I hoped you liked it! And I hope it cleared some things out for you peeps! Please tell me something that could make my story better. Or please tell me if you liked it! I tried to elaborate on everything. So tell me if you liked it! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I have been at camp the last moth! Ahhh! Any who I'm back. And because of the lovely Fangrules, I know how to make the story better! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

_What the hell just happened?_

**Nudges POV**

I was sitting on the couch waiting for Max to come back with Iggy. I know what he has done. I want to forgive him sooooo badly. I love Iggy with all my heart. I honestly do! I just wish he knew that. I hope Max isn't being too tough on him! I swear if she hurts him I will personally ri-  
>"Nudge, you do understand that I can read your mind right?" I looked over at Angel.<br>"I'm sorry Angel, I'm just a little upset right now."  
>"I can tell, you wanna tell me about it?" Angel started using those damn Bambi eyes. Crap!<br>"Maybe when you're a little older, okay sweetie?" I said calm and collected. We couldn't have Angel know what Iggy did.

"OK Nudge. But Nudge?" I saw tears run down angels perfectly rosy cheeks. She has been crying A LOT lately. I know she misses Fang, all of us do. If only we knew where he went.  
>"Ya sweetie?"<br>"Can I tell you something? And you promise not to get mad?" I looked at her in confusion. What is she talking about?  
>"Of course Angel, you can tell me anything"<br>"Okay well me and Gazzy were talking and he thinks-"she was interrupted by Max knocking on the door. HA! She locked herself out! I looked over at Angel.  
>"We can finish this later sweetie, okay?" she nodded and left the room. I went and unlocked the door. Max and Iggy came in and Iggy's face was paler than usual.<br>"Alrighty, Nudge you can talk to Iggy now. I will leave you two alone." And with that she also left.

Oh God. Iggy's just standing there. What should I say?

**Max POV**

I left Nudge and Iggy to talk. For some reason I was craving chocolate. BADLY! Stupid pregnancy hormones. So I decided to fly to the supermarket that was a couple miles away. I landed behind the building and to be honest it looked pretty sketch. So I decided to walk as fast as I could to get into the store.  
>I guess that wasn't fast enough because as soon as I walked around the corner I was shot right in the shoulder too! Aw crap, I can't die, not now. I have a freaking baby to take care of! The person who shot me was in all black so I couldn't see him. I only saw his figure walk past me as he left me there crying, and dying.<p>

**Nudges POV**

I really didn't know what to say. I was hoping that Erasers were just going to burst through the door. But sadly that didn't happen. It's like the universe just wanted it to be awkward. So I decided that I was going to just say what was on my mind.  
>"I love you" was all I could say before we got a call from the hospital.<p>

**Max POV**

It was after my surgery and I felt like crap. My shoulder hurt like hell and I was about to cry. The doctor told me that I had a concussion and I wouldn't be able to remember anything. Well that's just great. There was someone sitting in my room. He was wearing all black and I could only think that it was my shooter. But it wasn't.  
>His deep brown eyes almost looked black in this lighting. His olive toned skin color, and his shaggy black hair. For some reason he looked really familiar, I don't know why. I guess he saw me staring at him because once his eyes locked with mine, I felt something between us. At first the silence was comfortable, but then it got kinda awkward, so I decided to defuse the tension.<br>"Who are you?" I asked simply. I waited a little while for a response.  
>"I'm the father of your child."<br>Fist of I'm thinking WTH! And secondly, wait a minute. I'm preggerz? I look at him with a blank expression. Then I ask him his name.  
>"My name is Fang."<p>

**Nudge POV**

Iggy and I were on our way to the hospital. The nice lady on the phone told us that Max was shot in the shoulder. Since there haven't been Erasers for years we decided it would be okay to leave Gazzy to take care of Angel. The only thought that went through my head was I hope the baby is okay. I know Max and she would do anything to make sure her baby is kept safe. If she loses it, it will be like Fang leaving ALL OVER AGAIN!  
>We pulled into the hospitals parking lot, and I sprinted to the counter. I asked for Maximum Rides room and she said "Its room 245. Down the hall and to the right."<br>Once I opened the door to her room I saw her sitting there and staring at someone. I brightened the lights and saw that it was… FANG?  
>"Fang?" I asked. I was still kinda shocked that he was here. Max looked at us like who the hell are we. I just stared at him. After a wile of looking back and forth at each other, and a couple of death glares from Fang to Iggy, Max finally broke the awkwardness.<br>"Baby, who are these people? Max voice sounded tired and weak.  
>"Umm. This is Nudge, she is your closest friend, practically your sister. And that guy over there is Iggy." Fang just stared at Iggy. AWKWARD! I decided to break the ice. "Hey Max. You know Fang?" and she nodded. The next thing she said shocked me. "Yeah. He is the father of my child." Then she stared to rub her belly, which still looked pretty thin.<br>WOAH! Wait a minute did she just say father of her child?What the hell just happened? I thought Iggy was! Now I'm totally confused. And apparently so is Iggy because we both stare at Fang, Flabbergasted.  
>"Iggy can I talk to you for a minute?" Fang asked.<br>"Uh, um sure Fang." Iggy was stuttering and twitching, badly. "Nudge do you mind staying here?" that was Fang. "Oh of course not!" and with that they left.  
>I looked over at Max, and she looked terrified! Her brown hair with sun streaks was pulled into a messy bun, and the right arm had lost all feeling. "How you feeling Max?" she looked like she was gunna cry. I don't know why though. If it was from the pain or something else. She didn't answer. She just cried. I went over and sat on her left side and hugged her, not too hard of course, but third enough to show her I cared for her.<br>"Thank you so much Nudge." I looked down at her with confusion. What did I do? "You are here for me. I know you probably don't know this but I had a comma and I can't remember a thing. But for some reason I'm scared of the tall blond kid. And I don't know why! But when you hugged me it made me feel, better. Thank you."

**Fangs POV**

I knew I should've told Max the truth about Iggy being the baby daddy. I just couldn't do that. I brought her to the hospital when I saw her. I was watching over her, like almost a guardian angel. I saw her get shot and took her straight to the hospital. Once her surgery was done they said she was in deed pregnant. I was gunna kill Iggy when I got the chance.  
>But they also told me that she had a concussion and she wouldn't remember anything. So I thought that this would be the perfect time to start over. So I did just that. I had to tell Iggy before he says something that ruins everything.<br>"Iggy can I talk to you for a minute?"  
>"Uh, um sure Fang." He was stuttering. I knew he was scared.<br>We got outside the Hospital room and I shut the door. Iggy looked like he was about to piss himself. But in honesty I just wanted to tell him what I was doing.  
>"Fang look. If you gunna kill me I understand. I know you hate me. You should have never left though. We haven't seen you in like a month! And you left Max all alone. If you were still at home you could've comforted her! Please do-" I cut him off there.<br>"Iggy. Listen. I'm not gunna kill you. Promise. But I need you and Angel, and Gazzy, And Nudge to go along with it. I want to start over with Max. And I knew I could now. Please go along with it. I miss her too much to not be in her life. So I thought that because she got a concussion, then she would not remember me leaving." Jeez. That was a mouthful.  
>Iggy looked at me and I could tell he was sorry for what he did. And I now understood that he was going to go through with this plan.<br>"Fang. I will make sure that they all go along with it. But, on one condition." Iggy looked hopeful.  
>"What?" ha! Look at me. Mr. Talkative.<br>"Pretend like I didn't do anything. And pretend that we are best friends again." Again there is that hope in his eyes.  
>"Iggy. I will pretend like you didn't do anything. But I will not pretend were best friends." Iggy's hope fled from his eyes. Then again he didn't let me finish. "Only because we have, and always will be best friends."<br>Iggy gave me a HUGE hug and cried tear of joy. Honestly it was so touching I almost cried myself. Almost. "Now let's get back inside and see when we can take Max home." I said cheerfully. I know right. Me. Fang Ride. Being cheerful. But I guess that's what happens when you get your one and only love back. And your Best friend.

**Hope You liked it! Please review!**

**Thanks! :D**


End file.
